In a timepiece escapement mechanism, the efficiency of the Swiss lever escapement that is generally used is relatively low (on the order of 35%).
The main sources of losses in a Swiss lever escapement are:                the friction of the pallet-stones on the teeth;        shocks due to the jerky movements of the wheel and the pallet lever;        the drop necessary to accommodate machining errors.        
The development of a new synchronization system in a watch movement, with better efficiency than that of a Swiss lever escapement, may result in:                an increase in the autonomy of the watch;        an improvement in the chronometric properties of the watch;        marketing and aesthetic differentiation.        